


Swanfire One Shots

by Ladylauralue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladylauralue/pseuds/Ladylauralue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Swanfire/Swanfire Family one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He always knew when Mom had an especially hard job. When she called for goodnights, and it was Dad’s turn, his eyes would go soft and sad. Dad had a “record”, and while Henry didn’t know exactly what that meant, he knew his Dad was really sad when Mom was gone for a week or so. When she was on her way back to them, though, nothing seemed to make Dad happier. He’d be happy while cleaning the dishes they’d sorta let pile up and vacuuming (which he hated). He’d try to get Henry to rock out to some old band while they swept, using the broom as a guitar and spatulas as imaginary drum sticks. Then they’d order out, which they only did when Mom was home after a hard job, or when they were out of leftovers and everyone was too tired to try to cook.

 Tonight Mom had asked for Chinese, and she was still a few hours away, so they had time to finish cleaning up. Henry was still wiping down the kitchen counters and the sink, while Dad was straightening up the bedrooms. Henry finished first, and then ran to the rooms in the back of the apartment. “Hey, Dad?” he called out “Can we watch a movie while we wait for Mom to get home?”

Dad practically came out of nowhere, a smile on his face as he leaned forward, hanging on the door frame. “Sure thing. I’m almost done. Go pick something out.”

Henry ran back to the living room, sliding to kneel at the base of their TV, perusing video spines. He lost himself in thought, and still hadn’t picked something when his dad walked into the room. “Trouble picking something?”

Humming affirmation, Henry didn’t look up, just kept staring at the titles. He loved movie nights, and when it was his turn it was well known that he took his time. Finally he pulled out three and walked to the couch. He fell sideways as his dad sat down next to him and leaned over to see what he’d chosen. “Sharkboy and Lava Girl? We haven’t seen that one in a while. What else you got?”

Henry shifted the DVD cases to show all the covers, “Hercules! Nice, you know we have to sing along with that one, right?” Henry laughed and hit his dad’s shoulder. “Ah, and Narnia.” Henry could hear the hesitation in his voice. “Nice choices. Need help narrowing it down?”

Henry’s reply was interrupted by the front door opening and a tired voice calling out “Who’s home?”

“MOM!” Henry jumped off the couch and ran for the door, scattering the DVDs on the floor in his rush. He threw his arms around her and squeezed tightly as she ruffled her free hand through his hair. The other hand held a full bag of white take out boxes.

“Hey kid.” She said before he pulled away to look up. “I picked up the Chinese, you ready to eat?”

“I’m starved” he heard his dad say behind him. “I’m so glad you’re home, Emma. We were becoming uncivilized without you.” Both parents shared a laugh at that. “Henry and I were just about to watch a movie.” He walked forward, wrapping his arms around the two of them for a family hug.

“Oh? What movie?”

“Hercules!” Henry cried out as he took the bag from her and ran back to the living room, leaving his parents in the hall. “Come on!”

“How was the job? You were gone for a while.”

“Yeah” she agreed, combing her fingers through her hair. “The paper trail this guy left was unreal. There’s hardly any record he exists except for fraudulent names and accounts.” She lowered her voice, not wanting their son to over hear her next words. “Neal, this guy was half amateur, half pro. I can’t tell if he messed up, or if he wanted me to find him.”

He pulled her in to kiss her temple. “You got him though, that’s what matters, right?”

“Yeah, hopefully Mr. Booth sits in his cell for a long time. He’ll need it to think about all the crap he pulled.”

She was pulled back when Neal stopped. “Booth? What was his first name?”

“August? Why?” She stepped closer, looking her husband right in the eye. “Do you know him?”

“I had a run in with him a while back. Just before I went to jail.” Neal rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

“Did he have anything to do with that?” Emma asked, anger edging into her voice.

“Probably not. Just odd that he showed up.” He held up his hands in concession to her anger. “I thought he was headed West, is all.”

Henry’s voice stopped any further conversation. “Come on you guys! The food’s getting cold!”

“Right there!” Neal called. “Come on Em, it’s nothing.”

“You’re right.” Emma pulled him in for a kiss, one she’d been waiting for since she walked out the door for this job. She imagined that Neal held her closer, kissed her fiercer, before he let her go. “Alright, kid. Turn on the movie. Let’s get this sing along started!”


	2. Chocolate Gelato

She’d rarely had ice cream in the homes she’d been in, never mind something fancy called “gelato”, but Neal said it was delicious and that she had to try some. It was expensive and Emma had hesitated to throw money away, but when she saw how excited Neal was to treat her to something new, she bit her tongue. She liked that he wanted to show her new things, it was something fun they got to do together. The little shop screamed “pricy”, pristine countertops, elaborate window and wall displays, not to mention the actual price tags. But they waited in line, Emma hesitant to approach the cold case while beside her Neal was trying to contain his excitement.

“It’s just fancy ice cream.” Emma whispered. The last thing she wanted was to attract attention in this place. “Calm down” Her giggle ruined the scolding she was trying for.

Shaking his head, Neal sighed “It’s not _just_ fancy ice cream. And how can you not be at least a little excited?” his baffled look brought back her giggles. “Do you not like ice cream?”

Affronted, Emma tried to defend herself “It’s ok, I just never saw the appeal. There’s hardly any flavor, and the ice crystals make it crunchy and give you brain freeze.”

In mock despair Neal clutched a hand to his chest, attracting a few gazes “You weren’t even given proper ice cream. Did this not-ice cream happen to come in a tub?”

“I don’t know!” people kept watching them, making Emma more and more uncomfortable.

The rest of her retort was cut off as they approached the counter, Neal seeming to look for a specific flavor, Emma trying to understand why there were so many. When they finally approached the counter Neal stared at Emma until she blurted the flavor she found interesting. “Chocolate Orange?”

Neal ignored her glare while he ordered his own, “Almond” he sounded almost smug and Emma had to refrain from smacking his arm. “And can you make these both pints?”

Mouth agape at the extravagance, Emma dumbly took the offered pint when the cashier came back and moved only by Neal’s prompting arm until the shock wore off. Neal was patient, waiting for her to say something.

“Thank you” were her first words, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. “Are we going to eat here?”

Neal shook his head “There’s an Addams Family Movie Marathon at the indie theater tonight. I got us tickets. Come on!” He tugged on her hand, ready to go.

“Why are you doing all this?” Emma’s voice was small, quiet. Unsure, Neal realized.

He pulled her close, moving his free arm to settle around her waist. “Because I want to, because you deserve being treated out every now and then.”

Emma hugged him hard, unable to put any of her jumbled thoughts into words. Neal returned the hug, nuzzling her hair and smiling.

“By the way Emma, Happy Valentine’s Day” He laughed at her surprised gasped and dragged her all the way to the theater.


End file.
